degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheDegrassiDiaries/Beauty Inside
Beauty Inside '''is the sixth chapter of my fanfiction. It takes place during the events of '''Scream. Plot Me and Winston have become very close lately. We talk every night on the phone and we always have lunch together. Like now. We're playing cards with our group and we have a laugh. I really like him and I hope he likes me too. But maybe he does, or why else did he ask me to sit with him during lunch and my phone number. "Hey, um, there's this play tonight called Romeo and Jules, you wanna see it with me?" Has Winston just asked me out? Oh my god! I'm so happy! "Yeah! Sure!" I say, so excited. The bell rings so we have to go to class. Me and Winston both have math together. Maya has Science, so she's not walking with us to class. She's with Tori and Tristan right now. Me and Maya are still good friends, but she also hangs out with Tori since they're best friends. Maya told me that Tori doesn't even seem to mind that we are friends, so I'm lucky. Today was so stressful. But tonight I'm going to see Romeo and Jules with Winston. I already had dinner and took a shower, so I'm about to get ready. I decided to wear a white glitter dress. I also have two diamond rings I'm wearing on each ringfinger and white heels. And don't forget my diamond earrings. I'm kinda lucky to have rich parents, but I'm also always thankful for what they're buying me. I do my hair and make-up and I'm about to leave. "Wow, Nicole! You look stunning!" my mom says when she sees me. "Thanks, mom", I say happy, "and thanks again for the dress and the jewelry". "No problem, sweety", my mom says, very kind. "So, who's this guy you're going to see the play with?" My mom is sometimes "overprotected" when it comes to boys. But I already told her everything about Winston and she seemed fine with it. She also asked about Zig today, but I said that we are just friends. Even though me and Zig are not talking anymore, I don't want my mom to get worried with me. "Winston", I answer, "he'll pick me up in five minutes". "Well, that's really generous of him!" my mom says surprised. Yes, Winston will pick me up and we go to the play together. That's so romantic I have to say. The doorbell rings. It must be him. "I think it's Winston, so I need to go!" I say to my mom. "Have fun tonight, sweety!" my mom calls from the kitchen. I open the door and I was right. "Hey, Winston!" I say with a nervous smile. "Hey, Nicole!" Winston says, also nervously with a smile, "you look very beautiful". I hope I didn't blush! It's so sweet of him to say that. "Um, thanks!" I say, "you too! I mean, you look great!" I close the door and me and Winston stand outside. "Are you excited? I mean, um, for the play?" Winston asks. I just realized we kinda walk too close, like we're almost holding hands. Looks like I'm not the only one who's nervous, but I like it that way. It just feels so sweet and warm. "Are you?" I say, kinda flirty. "Well, I am!" Winston says excitedly, but also a bit nervous. I give him a sweet smile and then I turn away, because I feel I'm blushing. We're at Degrassi and we walk inside with our tickets. We take a seat and watch the play. I can't believe we actually touched hands while we were watching it. We gave each other a smile sometimes and then we watch it. After the play, Winston and I walk outside. "Did you like it?" I ask him while he walks me home. "I did", Winston says, "and also something else". He said "and also something else" so soft and gently that it made me melt. I don't know if I have to tell him that I like him yet. I really do, but I'm not sure he likes me back. I just want to see how it goes right now, and maybe later I'll tell him. We stand in front of my house. "Hey, um, should I call you later tonight?" Winston asks. Like I said, we also talk every night on the phone. "Just give me a call and I'll answer", I say with a smile when I look at him. He just has the cutest face when he smiles. We give each other a hug. We actually hug longer than usually right now. Like we wanna stay in our arms forever. It just feels so warm and sweet. When we let go, he walks away and gives me a wink. Okay, I'm definitely in love now. I walk inside to get to my room and wait for his call. Category:Blog posts